Rebirth of Heroes
by Lerial
Summary: Vegeta has died, and Bulma and the Capsule Corporation Genetecists work to fufill his final request, and amidst all the mourning comes more sadness, and some relief as it is discovered that the Dragonballs Dende created have no time limit as to how long a
1. 1-The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: Why do I need a Disclaimer? EVERYONE knows I didn't make DBZ! So what's the point?

(A/N: Note: For this the Buu Saga never happened. For the timing, Bra is about 6.)

Summary: Vegeta has died, and Bulma and the Capsule Corporation Genetecists work to fufill his final request, and amidst all the mourning comes more sadness.

Rebirth of Heroes

Chapter One  
The Beginning of It All

The Z Warriors were gathered together at Capsule Corporations, in the hospital wing. "I'm old. Don't mourn me, it's time. Just, if you could..." Vegeta coughed violently, startling everyone.

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, jumping forward.

And then Vegeta actually smiled. "If you could do one thing for me..." Vegeta glanced at his son, Trunks, and his daughter, Bra. And then he looked to Bulma, pregnant with twins. "Make a new body, out of my DNA. At least let some form of me be reborn to be someone else. I'm sorry for the way I am, and I'm sorry that I can't stay to see them born."

The group stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Did he really just say sorry? Apparently so. Bulma sunk to ner knees next to the bed, tears in her eyes. "Oh Vegeta..." Her voice was almost not hearable, and only the Saiya-jins in the room heard exactly what she said. As the tears threatened to spill, Bulma blinked and shook her head, getting rid of the tears. A few moments later, though, she gave up and let the tears fall down her only slightly wrinkled face. (A/N: C'mon. Nobody get mad at me. After THAT much time she's gotta have a few wrinkles! She's not immortal!)

Vegeta reached an ungloved hand to Bulma's face, wiping away her tears. "Please... Don't cry."

"Vegeta. Stop talking. You'll just give yourself less time." Goku said in a concerned tone.

"No. I have a whole new life to live. And that sounds very familiar, you know." Vegeta grinned. "I seem to remember you telling me to shut up once before, almost those exact words, if I recall correctly." The dying Saiya-jin laughed. Goku wasn't amused. And then, to everyone's suprise, he smiled. "Goodbye, for now. I love you, Bulma." And then Vegeta closed his eyes, dead of a virus very similar to the one that had almost killed Goku before the Cell Games, but one which allowed him to stay consious.

"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered, tears flowing freely from her blue eyes, down her cheeks, and dropping off of her chin. "VEGETA!!!" She Grabbed Vegeta's lifeless body, burying her face in his still-warm chest, sobbing.

Trunks bit his lip and stared at the floor, fighting back tears of his own. He reached over and pulled Bra to him, consoling her with a hug as the 6-year-old cried her little heart out. The rest of the Z Warriors watched the scene with remorse, Chi Chi crying her heart out into Goku's gi. They watched Bulma, some of them fighting back tears, some crying openly.

Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jin, was gone.


	2. 2-Reactions

(A/N: Wow! Four reviews on the first day! People acutally like my idea... Awesome. Anywho, onto the story!)

Rebirth of Heroes

Chapter Two  
Reactions

They had finally managed to pull Bulma away from Vegeta's death bed as the Saiya-jin's body disappeared and he dropped in at the check-in station in Otherworld. They were in the living room, still in Capsule Corporations, sitting in the many chouches and chairs within the room. Trunks held Bran in his lap, and the young girl was curled up, her little body shaking with tears. Bulma was staring off into space, not believing that her husband was dead, tears falling unbidden. She was in shock.

Gohan watched Bulma, Trunks, and Bra helplessly. _What can I do?_

Chi Chi stood up and walked over to Bulma, giving her friend a hug. "It'll be ok, Bulma. He's not truly gone, you will see him again, but not for a long time yet."

Gohan stood up. _I know what to do..._ "I'll be back in a bit." Gohan walked out of the room and down toward the labs. Weaving through the maze that was Capsule Corporations, he soon found his way into the Genetics department. He walked up to one of the lab stations and waited for the young man working there to pause in what he was doing and look up.

"How may I help you?" He said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Where is Doctor Kashi?"

"On her lunch break. She'll be back in about ten minutes. Wait in her office." He turned back to his work, ignoring Gohan. Gohan shrugged and walked to her office, sitting in one of the large, comfortable chairs. He settled down to wait, looking around at the holographic and picture displays about the room. _New decorations. But, then again, she can't live in the same environment for more than a month, so I shouldn't be suprised._

_15 minutes later_

Kashi slipped her hair behind her ears, walking into her office, not seeing Gohan at first as she walked over to her computer and logged in. _I'm late! How could i have been so stupid as to over-extend my lunch break? I guess that means I'm working a bit later than I intended today._

"Hello Doctor Kashi."

Kashi froze, looking over to the chair. "Gohan! Sorry, didn't see you there. What do you need?"

"Well, first I have some bad news to bring. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but..."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"Its Vegeta."

"Oh. His disease got worse, didn't it?"

"He..." Gohan's voice choked up as tears started afresh, his throat tightening as he tried to get the words out. "Just..."

"Oh Kami." She whispered, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Died." Gohan shrugged out of her arms, standing up to look at a display of a DNA strand. "That's not all I came for, though. Before he died, he asked for one last thing. Since Bulma is quite incapacitated right now, I came to you. His last request was that his DNA be taken and he be cloned, to have something of him restart without Frieza destroying his psyche and giving him a chance to live as he should have. I came to ask if you would like to start on this project."

Kashi ran over the current projects in her head, choosing which ones could wait and which could be given to other genecists. She ended up with only ten projects out of all of them that she would have to do herself, and all of them could wait until this was finished. "I'll get to work on it immediatley. However... For him to have a true soul you will either have to use the Dragon, or he has to be born as the rest of us were."

Gohan nodded. "We'll use the dragon. Oh, and how long until the twins are due? Do you know?" 

"About three weeks. They should help Bulma jump back to the real world, but make sure you have your mother there, just in case."

"Right. Thanks." Gohan turned and left the room.

~*~*~

In the mountains close the the arctic circle, several thousand miles away, an embryo tank broke open, and a tall, mainly silver and black monster stepped out, fully grown. Unlike his older brother, he would not need to absorb anyone. He was much more sufficent. "Sklatve! Welcome. Finally, you are born. Vengence shall be mine!"

He stared at the Doctor with his pupiless green eyes in disdain. "Sure. Why not."

~*~*~

Gohan returned to the family room, looking over at the still-crying Bulma. Videl walked up to him, giving him a hug. "Hey."

Gohan frowned and wiped away her tears "You've never cried before, not even when your father died."

Videl closed her eyes and sighed. "Needless to say, I wasn't too fond of him."

Gohan grinned. "You're pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would figure it out for yourself. What do you think of him?"

"He'll be strong. Like his grandfather." Goku looked over at Gohan and grinned.

"So I'm going to have a little brother?" 5-year-old Pan asked, stepping out from behind Videl.

"Yes. That you will." 

"Awesome! When??"

"About 7 months."

Suddenly, Bulma stopped crying and stood up. She turned and ran off to her lab. The Z Fighters blinked, and then after a few moments ran to figure out what she was doing.

* * *

**_Advertising: "The Forgotten Destiny" by Lady Amaya. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=908438 This is a really good story, I can't believe she hasn't gotten any reviews!_**

Well, hope you all like that chapter. I suprised myself by getting it out so quick. *g* Anyone wanna guess who Sklatve is? How about the Doctor? Hint: SSJ2 Don't guess through the reviews though, e-mail me at Pinkrose5678@aol.com. I don't want y'all to ruin the suprise! Well, on to Chapter Three, along with Bulma's idea, waht she's doing, and will Videl contribute? Find out on the next episode of Rebirth of Heroes!


	3. 3-From Genius to Idiocy

(A/N: He he... I've never updated this fast before. Guess you all like that...)

Rebirth of Heroes

Chapter Three  
From Genius to Idiocy

(A/N: Stupid me, almost had Veggie-chan do something... but he's dead. Humph.) The Z Fighters, minus Trunks and Bra, glared at the closed, locked, Saiya-jin/ki proof door. "You know, sometimes Bulma's too smart for us." Gohan remarked.

~*~*~

Inside the room, Bulma was typing furiously at her computer, running DNA tests and checking Goku and Vegeta's DNA, compared to the twins, changing a few things here, a few things there.

About an hour later she hit a button: 'Preview'. And on the screen appeared the twins, one male, one female. Both the same height, though the boy's hair was taller than hers. Their tails were wrapped around their waists in the Siaya-jin fashion. Bulma smiled a secretive smile. "There." She moved the mouse, hesitating over the 'create' button, and then attached a machine to her wrist and pressed the button.

"Gene alteration completed." The computer's familiar feminine voice told Bulma.

"How different will they be? They will look the same?" 

"Running analysis." On the screen the word "Processing..." flashed.

"Analysis complete." The screen displayed the two estimates of how the twins would have looked without the alteration, and how they would have afterward. The only differance was that the hair stood straight up in the newly edited picture.

"Thank you computer. Signing off." Bulma stood, walking deeper into the lab, forgetting she had locked the door. 

Bulma began work on one of the numerous projects that required her attention, trying to finish them as quickly as possible.

~*~*~

Kashi typed a few words on the computer keyboard, running a quick search for clone reasearch. She knew more than most, but there was always some that she needed to make sure that someone else hadn't been reasearching. A few articles came up, mostly old ones she had read. She sighed. _Oooh... I HATE research!_ She pulled up an article that she didn't really remember, and picked up a fresh yellow legal pad.

~*~*~

Juuhaichi sighed. "Well, whatever. I'll see you all later. Marron? You staying?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"All right. Krillin, I want her back by 1 a.m. unless you're going to spend the night."

Krillin nodded. "Ok. I think we're going to end up spending the night, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

Juuhaichi sighed and walked away, searching for an exit.

~*~*~

"Sklatve!" The Doctor said. "Sklatve!!"

"I told you. My name is Quanta."

"Fine. Quanta. Why must you and your brother not let me call you by your real names? No matter. Who is Son Goku?"

"How many times are we going to go over this? He is one of the fighters you would like me to destroy. A Saiya-jin. So is Gohan, though he is only a Demi-Saiya-jin. Then there's Vegeta, Trunks, Juuhaichi, Krillin, and so on and so forth."

"You must destroy him. I MUST HAVE REVENGE!" The Doctor went off into one of his maniac cackling/laughing fits.

Quanta sweat-dropped. "Oi..." He muttered to himself. "He is truly insane. And not in a good way."

(A/N: He he. Quanta is cool ^^ I love the sketch I made of him... *huggles her evil antagonist person* Nani? I DON'T CARE IF HE'S EVIL! HE'S MIIINNNEEE!!!!!!!!!!! MINE I TELL YOU! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA!!! *huggles the cute evil thing* Ok... Now... Back to our regularly scheduled program... Chapter... Whatever.) 

~*~*~

Marron got up, walking to the door. "You know, I always thought you people were smart." She pushed the intercom button. "Bulma?"

"Marron? Hi! I'm guessing you want to come in?" Bulma's voice came over the intercom as Gohan and the others hit themselves on the head.

"No, Marron. We're idiots."

Marron grinned. "Sure." The door opened.

~*~*~

Kashi's legal pad was covered in her quick-note scrawl, and was totally filled. She was through all but the last article, one she herself had written. No need to read that one. Several she had skipped, recognizing the scientist or remembering the article. It was time to begin brainstorming.

_Half an Hour Later..._

Doctor Kashi was in her office, legal pad in front of her, and the computer on stand-by. Stand-by. She wasn't using it. Yeah. You heard me right... She's acutally doing something without her computer. (A/N: Note, this is Kashi-san... she's a comptue-a-holic... lol.) There were a few sheets that were layed out on the desk, and several more crumpled up and thrown towards the garbage can over-flowing with yellow paper. _What a nice little problem you've given me, Gohan-san._

"Hmm. That may just work..." She set the piece of paper she had been scribbling on near the others that weren't thrown towards the can. She picked up the seven pieces of paper, looking through them carefully. With a snort she crumpled one and threw it, missing the can by a few feet. Not that she cared. She'd pick it up when she figured this out. Whenever that was.

* * *

**_Advertising: "Black Flowers-Forced Beginnings" by Klara 'with' Flares. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=331400 Awesome fic with a lot of suspense. Definatley worth the read._**

Oh, and if anyone wants to give me ideas for this I'd be more than happy to receive them! *g* Though... I'll probably come up with too much for my own mind to keep track of. Hate it when that happens.

So... What do you all think? Don't forget to Review! Review! Review!!! Did I mention I wanted you to Review?

*grins* *picks up her Quanta-plushie and huggles it* MINE MINE MINE MINE!!! *is carried off by the WCP (White Coat Proffessionals) laughing maniacally* 


	4. 4-Sorrowful Hearts

(A/N: This is my first songfic, so bear with me. Personally, I think I got a bit too sappy...)

Rebirth of Heroes

Chapter Four  
Sorrowful Hearts

"Let me go!" Bra stood, scrambling off her brother's lap, shrugging off his comforting hugs.

"Bra! No... Don't go off alone!" Bra ignored him, running out of the room towards her bedroom.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

"Please? Don't leave me alone..." Trunks pleaded, but she was gone.

"Dende, why did he have to die? Why?" Bra locked her door behind her.

_Am I not living up to what I'm supposed to be?_

Bra threw herself onto the bed, burrowing her face into the soft down pillows.

Trunks watched her go, feeling something tear inside. He turned and ran for the Gravity Room. Entering the GR, he spun the dial to 250.

_Why am I seething with this ani-mos-ity?_

"Dende, what did I ever do to you? How can you be so cruel?" Bra's tiny form heaved with sobs, the pillow soaking wet.

_I think you owe me... a GREAT BIG APOLOGY!_

"You said you'd never leave me!" Trunks and Bra cried in unison. "Dad..." Trunks suddenly dropped to his knees, hands clutching his head. His tears puddled on the floor of the GR. "TOUSAN! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BE HERE!"

_Terrible Lie!_

"Daddy..." Bra sobbed into her pillow.

_Terrible Lie!_

"You promised..." Trunks whispered. "You said you'd always be there for us..."

_Terrible Lie!_

"All those nights.... All those nightmares... You made them go away! And now they'll be back to haunt me again..."

_Terrible Lie!_

"Come back... please... Come back to me..." Bra sobbed out. And then in unison, they said: "I need you! ...Come back..."

_I really don't know what you mean._

"I'll never see you again..." Trunks cried out, his blue eyes red from crying and sorrow.

_It seems like salvation comes, only in our dreams._

"Dende?" Bra called, hoping for an answer. "Is this some horrible nightmare? Will I just wake up and this will all be over?"

_I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme._

"Damn you Dende... I don't know what you want from us, but did you really have to do this? You could have spared him! He didn't need to die!"

-~Will you two STOP yelling at me???? It's not my fault! I tried to prevent it! Stupid disease. If anything, the Earth needs him ALIVE!~-

_Can this world really be as sad as it seems?_

Trunks stood, tears streaming down his face, and powered up to Super Saiya-jin. "Whatever. I don't care about this planet anymore." Trunks turned the G up to 350. Training commenced.

_Terrible Lie!_

-~Don't say that. Please tell me you didn't say that.~-

"I did."

_Terrible Lie!_

"Don't lie to me, Trunks. I know you didn't mean that." Dende murmured to himself, looking over the edge of the lookout.

"I'm sorry, Dende-sama." Bra mumbled, her blue eys filled with tears.

_Terrible Lie!_

-~It's ok, Bra. I accept your apology.~-

"Trunks paused. "this is no good..." He sighed and shut the machine down, powering down with it. He walked off in search of Bra. Someone. Anyone.

_Terrible Lie!_

Bra looked up as she heard a knock on the door. "G' way!"

_Don't take it away from me... I need someone to hold on to.._

"Bra? Please? Open the door..."

_Dont take it away from me..._

"I can't find anyone... Please, Bra? Let me in..."

_I need someone to hold onto._

"Please? Bra? I... I need you..."

_There's nothing left for me to hide._

Bra opened the door, and Trunks stepped into the room, the door closing with a _swish_ behind him. Bra walked back to the bed, sitting down on it and hugging her knees to her chest, watching Trunks silently. Trunks bounced onto the bed, forgetting his dignity and seizing Bra with a hug as tears poured down their faces.

_I lost my ignorance, security, and pride_

"I can't believe he's gone... I feel so afraid..." Bra said. 

_I'm all alone in a world you must despise._

"Shhh. It's all right. We still have each other." (A/N: YECH! I'm gettin sappy... Evil... *bonks herself on the head and then continues*)

"It's not all right."

_I believed the promises..._

"It may not be now, but it will be."

_The promises and **lies**!_

"How can you be so sure? He promised! He promised..." Bra broke of with a sob.

_Terrible Lie!_

Trunks found himself comforting Bra as if she was the only one who needed it, when he himself needed it as much, if not more.

_Terrible Lie!_

"You think he **wanted** to die??"

_Terrible Lie!_

"You think he wanted to break that promise?"

_Terrible Lie!_

Bra didn't respond, crying harder than before.

_You made me throw it all away_

"He wanted to live, Bra." Trunks whispered.

_My morals left to decay_

"I miss him so much..."

_how many yo-u betray..._

"I miss him too. We all do." 

_You've taken everything._

"Will I ever see him again?"

_Terrible Lie!_

"At some point, far from now, yes, we will see him again."

_Terrible Lie!_

But not for a long time now, Bra."

_Terrible Lie!_

"He's really Gone..." Bra whispered, the full realization slowly slapping her in the face.

_Terrible Lie!_

"Isn't he? He won't come back?"

_My head is filled with disease_

Trunks stared at his younger sister, not quite sure what to say.

_my skin is begging you, please_

Bra beat her fists against Trunks's heavily muscled chest. (A/N: *drools* Ok... I'm back to the sad bit now. Sorry for breaking the moment...) "Tell me! Talk to me!"

_I'm on my hands and knees.._

"TRUUNKSSS!" He winced.

_I want so much to believe..._

_Damn, she's loud._ "Hopefully he has some credit with the Kais. We may just see him again. All we can do is hope."

_I need someone to hold on to..._

"But until then, yes, he's Gone."

_I need someone to hold on to..._

"No..." Bra whispered. "NOOOO! COME BACK!!"

_I need someone_

"HE DIDN'T DIE!" Bra wailed.

_I need someone_

The Z-Gang heard Bra's screams. "Shit." Gohan muttered. "How could we have been so stupid?" And they took off.

_I need someone to hold on to_

"HE DIDN'T DIE! TELL ME HE DIDN'T DIE!"

_I give you everything_

"Bra! Please. He's dead. Let it all out, but don't kill my ears in the process..." He tried vainly to give some humor to the situation, to no avail.

_my sweet everything_

Bra stopped screaming, hinstead whispering the words, her face buried in her brother's chest.

_Hey God,_

Trunks hugged her, again at loss for words.

_I really don't know who I am._

The Z Gang rushed into Bra's room to find a scene of despair, the result of two sorrowful hearts with no other outlet. Trunks had his forehead restingon bra's her, his shirt soaked. he was crying. Openly. Shamelessly.

_In this world of piss._

A few moments later Chi Chi and Marron rushed forward, consoling them as best as they could as Vegeta was let into Otherworld.

* * *

**_Advertising: "Mirror of Magic" by Kuko-chan. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=678511 Ok, now that we've had a nice, sad, songfic, here's a hilarious fic! Read it and laugh your head off. *nods*_**

The song is _Terrible Lie_ by Nine Inch Nails, CD: Pretty Hate Machine. Awesome CD, btw. Oh, and all that stuff about 'he promised'... well, basically (I should have put this up there, but whatever.) Bra had a nightmare and Trunks went to comfort her, then *gasp*, Vegeta told her it was ok and promised them he'd always be there for them... Sounds so unlike Veggie. But yeah, this is my twisted mind. It's very hard to get used to...

And how did I do on the songfic? Horrid? Ok? I know it didn't really add anything to the story... but I have the CD and I just thought the song fit this situation perfectly. Plus I wanted to try a songfic. Personally, I think I got waaaaay to sappy... through my little sister screamed the stuff Bra was when my dog died... *shrug* Well, just let me know what I can do to fix my songfics. Review!!!


	5. NC17 Ban

Rebirth of Heroes

NC-17 Ban

Dear Readers:

If you haven't been to Fanfiction.net since before 9-12, please make sure you read the Updates to get the details on this matter.

I am personally of the opinion that some of the best fanfictions out there are NC-17. I know some of you probably are already getting a bit worried about what this letter is about, but please, I implore you, continue reading.

As some of you already know, FanFiction.net is banning NC-17 stories. Why? Some people decided they didn't like what was going on in the stories, or maybe they said they 'didn't know it was NC-17' or something along those lines. However-as you all probably know-when you click on an NC-17 fan fictions a little Alert-box pops up saying: "This story contains mature content not suitable for readers under the age of 17. Click 'OK' if you are at least 17 years old."

Now tell me: Does that, or does that not tell a reader that if they don't want the content, they shouldn't read it? Personally, I think that whomever complained about the NC-17 fan fictions needs to open their eyes and look at the world around them. Is this life, given an unimpaired view of it, is it not NC-17? 

Now I say, either deal with it or ignore it. If you choose to ignore it, then don't read the NC-17 fan fictions. It's that simple.

I'm not entirely sure if this applies, I'm not a lawyer, but does the First Amendment of the Constitution not explicitly state that no man, company, or government official may prevent the freedom of speech in all forms?

Now, with my argument out, I beg of you all, no, I implore you all to join me in sending letters of complaint to FanFiction.net (I suggest sending it to services@fanfiction.net), and hopefully, if we get enough people (I'm posting this type of messages in a few clubs) to endorse our cause, we can convince Fanfiction.net to let us keep the gems and revoke this abomination.

Thank you for your attention, and hopefully I have not made any of you hate me, and maybe even caused some of you to join me in sending a nice little letter over to the administration. 

Sincerely,

Lerial

P.S. Please sign this petition, if you have not already. http://www.petitiononline.com/ffnet/petition.html


End file.
